divinityfandomcom-20200222-history
Dwarf
Dwarves are one of the main seven races inhabiting Rivellon . Physiology Dwarves are the smallest of all races (barring imps ) but not less physically capable than humans elves or lizards (unless of course it comes to fetching things from high shelves)Modern Chronicles of Reapers´s Coast by Cranley Huwbert, page 35 - Although they may be smaller than all other races (barring imps, of course) do not think that a dwarf is any less physically capable than a lizard or an elf (until, perhaps, it comes to fetching an item from the highest shelf.) . They are generally between 4 and (rarely) 5 foot tall and weight between 150 and 250 poundsModern Chronicles of Reapers´s Coast by Cranley Huwbert, page 35 - They are generally between four and (rarely) five foot tall, but often weigh between 150 and 250 pounds. . Dwarves are hearty people and they have proven to be strong soldiers, delivering heavy blows and able to apply fearsome strenghtModern Chronicles of Reapers´s Coast by Cranley Huwbert, page 35 - Over the years, dwarves have proved themselves to be fine soldiers, delivering heavy blows in melee combat and able to apply fearsome strength to the most recalcitrant drawstring of the bulkiest of bows . Despite their strenght dwarves are able to walk incredibly lightly even though not many know and those who do do not advertise thisModern Chronicles of Reaper´s Coast by Cranley Huwbert, page 35 - What they are less known for, and do not widely advertise, is their lightness of step.. as this ability has given some dwarves a taste for criminalityModern Chronicles of Reapers´s Coast by Cranley Huwbert, page 35 - Alas, this talent has given some of their race a taste for criminality. . Culture Society Dwarves have a kingdom and the structure is rigid and made of several classes where movement between these is unheard ofModern Chronicles of Reapers´s Coast by Cranley Huwbert, page 36 - The dwarven class structure is rigid, and movement between the classes is almost unheard of.. The distiction between classes is clear. The noble classes who are families whose names are synonymous with wealth, power and long history can be recognised by expensive dress and reserved tones Modern Chronicles of Reapers´s Coast by Cranley Huwbert, page 36 - the noble classes – those dwarven families whose names are synonymous with wealth and power, and have been for generations. whereas the common classes which consists of labourers and traders speak with more casual or even bawdy speechModern Chronicles of Reapers´s Coast by Cranley Huwbert, page 36 -This distinction can be heard most clearly in their accents, where those from noble classes speak in clearly enunciated and reserved tones, while the more common dwarves are known for more casual, sometimes even bawdy, speech. . In spite of the nobility being the centre of attention the dwarves highly value their trade as they are one of the most bussiness minded and pragmatic of all races and while their empire is growing smaller the dwarven mercantile empires are still strongModern Chronicles of Reapers´s Coast by Cranley Huwbert, page 36 - For all this emphasis on nobility, the dwarves highly value their trade. They are certainly the most business-minded of the races, and while their political kingdom may be eversmaller, some dwarves can still boast powerful mercantile empires.. Along the ever growing bussiness also grows criminal elements such as smugglers pirates, thieves and extertionists about which is spoken with hushed tones in the tavernsModern Chronicles of Reapers´s Coast by Cranley Huwbert, page 36 - Alongside the commoners come the criminal classes – thieves, smugglers, extortionists, and pirates whose names are spoken in hushed tones in the dark corners of taverns. Kingdom history and current politic situation The dwarven kingdoms history rich with both pride and shame and dwarves are keen on the first and reluctant to admit the latterModern Chronicles of Reapers´s Coast by Cranley Huwbert, page 36 -The history of the Dwarven Kingdom is a source of both pride and shame – although dwarves are quick to expound upon the former and reluctant to admit the latter. . The dwarven royals pride themselves on the powerful and unbroken line dating back to the king Tenax himself and are also keen to boast that their beloved Seven God Duna lived among themModern Chronicles of Reapers´s Coast by Cranley Huwbert, page 36 - When garrulous, which is often, they are keen to boast that their beloved god Duna once lived amongst them, and that their royals come from a long, unbroken line dating back to Tenax, their first king. Of course the dwarves are also not very happy to mention or admit that king Tenax was a slave as all dwarves of his time who although fought for their freedom and wonModern Chronicles of Reapers´s Coast by Cranley Huwbert, page 36 - Tenax was a slave, as were all dwarves of his time. That those slaves fought for, and won, their freedom, should perhaps be a source of pride.. Their very rebellion is considered as a source of pride for these impervious people but the slavery itself still left a strong mark upon themModern Chronicles of Reapers´s Coast by Cranley Huwbert, page 36 - But the stain of slavery lingers long on this proud and imperious people. . There were times when the Dwarven empire rivalled the lizard Ancient Empire in power, wealth and gloryModern Chronicles of Reapers´s Coast by Cranley Huwbert, page 36 -and there were indeed times when the dwarves rivalled the Ancient Empire in power, wealth, and glory. . But these times are long past as the dwarven Queen Justinias rule is marked with a string of humiliating military defeats and has left a dwarven kingdom little more than a city stateModern Chronicles of Reapers´s Coast by Cranley Huwbert, page 36 -But those times are long past. Justinia, the current Dwarf Queen, is not the ruler her ancestors were – a string of humiliating military defeats has left the dwarven ‘kingdom’ little more than a city state. . 'Rebellion ' Although, it must be said; not all nobles are powerless.Modern Chronicles of Reapers´s Coast by Cranley Huwbert, page 38 -Although, it must be said; not all nobles are powerless. As the situation within the kingdom grew more and more worrying some nobles have formed a cabal in order to overthrow the Queen, breaking the royal line for the first time in history.Modern Chronicles of Reapers´s Coast by Cranley Huwbert, page 38 -In response to the increasingly-worrying situation in the kingdom, some members of the dwarven gentry are believed to have formed a cabal to overthrow their queen, breaking the royal line for perhaps the first time in history, Unfortunately the rebellion was a failure and all but one of their leaders executed. The sole leader and survivor was exiled.Modern Chronicles of Reapers´s Coast by Cranley Huwbert, page 38 - Alas for them, the rebellion was a failure and all but one of their leaders executed. (The survivor, as a particular punishment, was exiled somewhere deeply awful.) 'Emigration' Since the situation within the kingdom is far from the best many dwarves had taken the opportunity and left the kingdom and emigrated into human lands in their search for work.Modern Chronicles of Reapers´s Coast by Cranley Huwbert, page 38 -Given the choice between starving at home and working abroad, many have left to labour in the lands of humans. Dwarves had taken jobs which humans were mostly unwilling to do and therefore provided a cheap source of skilled manual labour, while still pining for the kingdom they left behind.Modern Chronicles of Reapers´s Coast by Cranley Huwbert, page 38 - They work the jobs that many humans are not willing to, providing a cheap source of skilled manual labour, while still pining for the kingdom they have left behind. Some dwarves have found prosperity and even wealth but at the same time there are certain individuals who had set up criminal networksModern Chronicles of Reapers´s Coast by Cranley Huwbert, page 38 - some dwarves have, as dwarves are wont to do, set up networks for more clandestine business. and these dwarves are constantly playing the game of cat and mouse with local Divine Order authorities. Whenever though magisters attempt to investigate any of these offenders they are met only with wall of silence within dwarven establishments as dwarves protect their own.Modern Chronicles of Reapers´s Coast by Cranley Huwbert, page 38 -These criminals play a constant game of cat-and-mouse with local authorities, but any magister investigating one of these offenders will be met with a wall of silence as soon as they enter any dwarven establishment. The dwarves protect their own. Religion Dwarves hold in great respect their creator God Duna and are fiercely nationalistic as they love their kingdom and also as a members of the main seven races acknowledge and worship the Divine One as the avatar of all Seven Gods. Appearance in games Dragon Commander In this game the player could marry a Dwarven Princess and has a Dwarven advisor. Divine Divinity In Divine Divinity dwarves played a major part in game storyline and as a various npcs both friendly and unfriendly. Divinity original sin 2 Racial Talents *'Sturdy' - gives + 10% maximum Vitality and + 5% to Dodging *'Dwarven Guile' - gives + 1 to Sneaking Racial Ability *'Petrifying Touch' Origin Character *Beast Divinity original sin boardgame Within this game a player can choose to play as a Dwarven hero Beast from DOS2 Divinity Fallen heroes Within this game a player can take control of Beast and talk to him. Divinity II Dragon Knight Saga During this game the dwarves are barely mentioned (as members of Elder Races) and are like elves presumed to be hiding or extinct. Gallery Dwarf female.png Dwarf male.png Metamorph.png Notes DOS2 Early Access information "Dwarves are fiercely nationalistic followers of their Empress. Their proud society reveres Source and is class-based, deeply divided between haves and have-nots." The Dwarf begins the game with two natural talents. Sturdy - +2 to Strength. Dwarven Guile - +1 to Sneaking. Dwarf '''racial ability is '''Metamorph. The information here is taken mainly from the lorebook from Divine Ascension DLC for Divinity Original Sin 2 and from the game itself. Information on the race (history etc.) can be found in Divine Divinity and in associated novellas such as The Prophecy. Important note about timeline The history and political situation is written by in-game human character Cranley Huwbert and marks present time as 1242 AD. References Page Category:Races